


Don't Interrogate Hydra Agents After Necking in Your Motel Room

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Punching Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Okay. Like I said, you must know something. Maybe not his location, but— okay, what are you staring at?”"Dude. Dude, is that a hickey?"Or the time Steve and Sam try to interrogate Hydra agents after necking in their motel room.





	Don't Interrogate Hydra Agents After Necking in Your Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I coming for Fall Out Boy's brand with these long ass titles? The world may never know...

Steve punches one Hydra goon in the face, and Sam pistol whips the other one. “Tell us about the Winter Soldier. You must know something.” Steve seethes. 

“We don’t know where he is. He’s not operating on Hydra agenda anymore.” The one on the left answers, spitting out a tooth. 

Steve groans, and turns to Sam on his right. “Did I not say he must know  _ something? _ Did I not say that? Am I not speaking fucking english or did I hit him too hard?” 

Sam snickers behind his hand, shaking his head. “Stop making me laugh, this is supposed to be an interrogation. You don’t laugh in interrogations.” 

“Fine. Sorry.” Steve turns back to the guys in front of them. “Okay. Like I said, you must know  _ something _ . Maybe not his location, but— okay, what are you staring at?” He asks, the two of them looking somewhere below his face. 

“Dude. Dude, is that a hickey?” 

Steve curses himself for blushing, and moves a self-conscious hand to the side of his neck. “No.”

“It is. It totally is, Captain America has a hickey!” And the two Hydra agents burst out laughing despite being beaten to hell and tied to two chairs. 

Steve gives a long suffering sigh. “Sam, Sam this is your fault.”

“What, are you mad?” He asks. 

Steve nods at him, and Sam laughs. “That’s funny because you weren’t mad when I was giving it to you just an hour ago.” 

“Okay, we can’t do this here.” Steve rushes, but it’s too late because the men who were supposed to be giving them intel are in stitches for entirely different reasons. 

Steve clenches his fists, why the hell is this his life? Two fucking modern nazis are laughing at him in an underground bunker in the middle of good-for-nothing Kansas. He blushes at the memory of Sam shoving him against the motel door however, and he has to admit it was a damn good necking. 

Steve straightens his shoulders, and slugs them both across the face, hard. 

“Now where were we? Right, tell me about the Winter Soldier.”


End file.
